shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate test. Fighting for one's Captain!!
It had been 4 weeks since the battle at Fortuna. Midnight was looking out at sea still trying to figure out what she did. She sighed and looked at her hands. Midnight: Damn it why can't i figure this out how did i do that? What am i? Was dad right im more special then i thought? The paw prints are still there. Maybe i should talk to Cap again. She sighs and heads towards the captains room. Corey is then seen in his room meditating on the floor. He looks like he's in a deep session as red aura flows steadily throughout his body. A gentle breeze was also blowing. Corey: '(In mind) In order to master my Devil fruit, I must take the right steps and focus. I have to. Or else I will end up endangering my friends. ''Corey then heard a knock, causing a disruption of his meditation. Corey sighed as he got up and answered the door, forgetting that he didn't have a shirt on. He opens the door and sees Midnight looking at him. 'Corey: '''What seems to be the problem Midnight? ''Midnight tries not to look at a shirtless Corey. '''Midnight: Umm remember the battle with those dirty fighters. I'm still worried about that power. Midnight looks at her hands. Midnight: 'I'm kinda worried that i might mess up and hurt someone that's apart of the crew by mistake. If that happens i don't know what i would do. ''Corey placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. 'Corey: '''Listen Midnight. You don't have to worry about anything. You're part of our crew, therefore, you are part of the family. ''Corey remembered the promise he made two years ago, when he met her and promised her father that he would protect her. 'Corey: '''I think we should be close, get ready to land. For we will spend a good three days again, like always. ''Midnight looks at Corey and smiles. 'Midnight: '''Your right sorry that i worry so much. He he guess i still got more to learn even after those two years. Umm i guess i better go get ready he he. ''Midnight headed to her room as Corey realized that he didn't have a shirt on. Quickly, he slammed the door shut and threw on his leather breast armor and jacket. He then exited his room and looked at the the rest of the Crew fooling around and doing their own thing. 'Barret: '''DAMN IT TEVEN!! FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT GAY!!!!! '''Teven: '''Oh really, the list you have there is all men. Why is that? Is it because you want to have a- ''Before Teven could finish, a leg flew up and smashed against Teven's face. That foot happened to belong to non other than Sun Meiling. 'Meiling: '''Baka! Do you ever learn to shut up? ''Barret sighed at what happened. '''Barret: '''I could've pummeled him you know... ''Meiling glared at Barret, making him flee instantly. Midnight came out from her room putting her bag on her back and holding onto her sword and sighs and lets go of it.'She sees Meiling and walks over to her.'' 'Midnight: '''Is everything ok Meiling? ''Meiling turns over to Midnight and sighes. Her facial expression gave it away that something was going on. 'Meiling: '''It's just the usual thing with Teven. How is he one of the stronger crewmates if all he does is mess around, hit on every woman he sees, and even goes far as to tell some of the dirtiest jokes of all. I swear, that guy has no class at all. ''Just then, Shadoukira comes up to the group, in his casual mood. 'Shadoukira: '''We have arrived. Tell the captain at once. ''Just then, he disappeared again. Meiling sighed as she looked at Midnight. 'Meiling: '''I guess that's our cue, later Midnight! '''Midnight:'Yea i guess it is. See ya later Meiling. Midnight looked at the island and sighed. She hoped nothing was going to happen. She walked over to the edge of the ship and had a small smile on her face. The Crew gathered around in a circle, all looking at Corey. Corey then cleared his throat and prepared himself to speak. 'Corey: '''Alright, from what I can see, this island is one megaopolis. Therefore, there will be a variety of shops and stores. But, there will be also thugs and other criminals there that will try to steal from you. So, we are going to stay here for only one day. '''Teven: '''Question, what do we do if any marines come? ''Just when the captain was about to speak, Shadoukira stopped Corey and decided to explain. 'Shadoukira: '''It's impossible for any marine to come here. This place is practically lawless. Instead of coming here themselves, they will send bounty hunters to take care of the job. To pirates and other "Scum" as the World Government refer to those that refuse to live under their influence, this is a safe haven. ''Meanwhile in a marine base, Rear Admiral Tristain Christoph sat in his office doing paperwork. A knock was soon heard, causing him to mommentarily stop. 'Tristain: '''Come on in. ''The door than opened. A lower rank soldier entered the office, followed by another man. 'Marine: '''Rear Admiral sir! I have brought the man that you wanted to see. ''The man stepped foward. He was covered from head to toe in white armor with long, snow white hair that reached down to his lower back. His face was covered by a cyber-like white mask. Tristain looked at the man with analyzing eyes. 'Tristain: '''Ah, so you finally came. Come, have a seat. ''The man that proceeded to sit in his chair. The rear admiral then looked back at the soldier. 'Tristain: '''You're dismissed. ''The marine saluted and left the two alone. Tristain then proceeded with the conversation. 'Tristain: '''So, you must be the famous bounty hunter that I have been hearing so much about. '???: 'That I am. But what is your reason for calling me here? ''Tristain then chuckled at his comment, then he looked back at him with menacing eyes. 'Tristian: '''Straight to the point I see. Very well, I shall tell you. ''Tristain then took out a piece of paper and handed it to the mysterious Bounty Hunter. 'Tristain: '''You are well aware of the Silver Wind Pirates, am I right? About their recent... reunion. ''The bounty hunter analyzed the wanted poster, then looked back up at the rear admiral. '???: '''So, you want me to take out this crew? What are you willing to offer me? ''Tristain chuckled a bit more, then he looked back at the man with a serious look. 'Tristain: '''Well, the World Government is willing to offer you this much. ''Tristain wrote down the number and handed it to the bounty hunter. The man looked at it, then he stood up. 'Tristain: '''I knew you would accept. ''The two gentlemen shook hands. Once they had let go, the man drew out his blade and pointed it on Tristain's forehead. '???: '''You have made a deal with Blade, remember that. If you break it, I will not hesitate to end your life. Are you clear on that? ''Tristan pushed the blade away and nodded in a calm fashion. Soon enough, Blade sheathed his blade and left, with wanted poser in his hand. Meanwhile with Midnight and the others. Midnight was looking around protecting her bag from the people in the town. '''Midnight: Be careful of bounty hunters and other pirates and thugs. Got it. Wonder if there's anything here for Corey. Midnight walked into one of the shops. She looked around the shelves at the little knickkacks trying to decide what one would fit Corey best. After awhile she picked one up that was a man holding a sword and has animals around him. '' '''Midnight:' This one is prefect. She then takes it to the counter amd sets it down in front of the shop keeper. Shopkeeper: Is this all dear? Midnight: Yes it is Ma'am. Shopkeeper: That will be 50 beils please. Midnight handed the Shopkeeper the money and the shopkeeper put the knickkack in a bag and handed it to Midnight. Shopkeeper: Have a nice day dear. Midnight: You two ma'am. Midnight put the bag in her bag and headed out the shop to see if anyone else was doing anything. In a club however, Teven, Barret, and Meiling were sitting in a booth, looking at the other dancers. 'Barret: '''Wow! This has got to be the best night club ever. '''Teven: '''Barret my friend, I agree with ya. The ladies are lookin hot. OW! '''Meiling: '''Bakas. Do all you guys care about is women and how you are going to bang them? ''Just then, a very attractive woman walked by their booth, making Barret and Teven stare at her as she walked. The two then looked at each other. 'Barret and Teven: '''I CALL DIBS! NO I DO! YOU WANNA GO!? ''Furious lightning was colliding between the two. Meiling had a pissed off expression on her face. She then smacked the two across the head. 'Barret: '''What the F**K was that for? '''Teven: '''Yeah, you don't have to be over accessive. '''Meiling: '''Will you both stop being bakas? Sheesh! ''The song had switched to a techno rave song, one of Meiling's favorites. She looked at the two excitingly. 'Meiling: '''Omygosh! My favorite song is on! ''She grabbed Barret's arm and tugged on him. 'Meiling: '''Come on Barret! Let's dance! ''Teven looked at Meiling with a WTF expression. 'Teven: '''You know, Barret's more of a pervert than I am. ''Meiling shot a glare at Teven. '' '''Meiling: '''Well I would rather have a big, strong pervert than a womanizer that wants to bed me. ''She looked at Barret with a playful wink. 'Meiling: '''So, how 'bout it big boy. ''Barret smirked as he got up. Meiling then escorted the Silver Wind to the dance floor and started dancing. Teven just sighed as he watched the dance floor from a far. Category:Caring16 Category:GZero945 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories